


Robin's gift

by girlofthemonth



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28971651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlofthemonth/pseuds/girlofthemonth
Summary: Robin's blessing is a curse. (Re-posted from my DeviantArt) (A fic from my old account which I deleted a long time ago)
Relationships: Chrom & My Unit | Reflet | Robin, Chrom/My Unit | Reflet | Robin
Kudos: 1





	Robin's gift

**Author's Note:**

> Original note:  
> Re-posted from my DeviantArt, which was re-posted from another DeviantArt account on January 12, 2016.  
> Also, I have no clue why I wrote Robin as a teen in this fic lol. I guess 16 seems old when you're barely 15 *shrug*  
> ***  
> so i dug up this fic for my friend to do a dramatic reading of it and omg, my soul left my body. but hey, i've decided to post it because why not i guess

I have...a gift.

A gift that is a curse.

I suppose it started when Mother ran away, and took me with her. That's what I think, because I can't remember before that, anyway.

In a dream, I see the same man, the same eyes like the waters of the deep. And the same me, a mere puppet. I am a passenger in my own body, and it is horrifying.

The same shaft of energy is pierced through him, and I try to scream, but I cannot. In my mind, I yell; I shout. But my eyes, moving on their own, move to see my hands. And then, I know it was me who did it. I had killed him.

I will be a murderer.

I am sixteen now. I have had this dream for years. I do not know who I will kill, and I can't remember any details, only myself. And that man's blue eyes. Like blue roses.

I wake up in a cold sweat, and Mother tends to me, as always. Despite her past, she is loving, and kind.

And I feel undeserving.

I go to a field to pick some flowers, but never do I find a blue rose, like his eyes. And when I wake up, they are the only thing I remember.

**Author's Note:**

> Original note:  
> So yeah, that was a drabble.  
> It was definitely not my best work lmao but I wrote it a very long time ago...also this is the first time I've ever posted anything on a site like this. I'm kinda nervous haha  
> Feel free to leave comments! See you all next time


End file.
